rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Overwatch AU/@comment-92.17.20.206-20160923204750/@comment-91.84.71.14-20170129220227
I agree with this idea. Here are a few of my own ideas. Hiccup and the rest of Berk would be Orcs, since they're a proud warrior race, they have to fight and conquer to survive(real Vikings did, anyway), and Orcs can grow serious beards and hair braids in addition. Also, since a few Orcs have lost limbs in battle(Kargath Bladefist), prosthetics such as Gobber's interchangeable hands wouldn't be too out of place. Hiccup would probably be an outcast(but not that kind of Outcast) due to his physically weak nature, similar to Thrall's own mother Draka at his age. Jack would be a Night Elf, due to his white hair( a few Night Elves had white hair, including Queen Azshara), his connections to nature, and his ability to perform magic with a staff and fly. It helps that Jack is officially described as an Ice Elf by the writers of Rise of the Guardians. Merida would be a Tauren, due to her kingdom being a clan-based society, deeply in touch with the earth(look at the stone circle), and being united to fight a bestial enemy(the Centaurs as opposed to Mor'du). Since most Tauren are peaceful but will gladly fight to protect themselves, Merida's impulsive hands-on attitude would strain her family relationships. (Admittedly, the Tauren society is one based on Native American culture rather than Scottish, but I think it would be too stereotypical to cast Pocahontas as a Tauren, especially since she's not a member of the Four). Rapunzel would be a magic human, perhaps born to the kingdom of Dalaran(it helps that Rapunzel's father is a brown-haired king like Varian), and potentially in training to become the next Guardian. Her pet, Pascal, would be a baby Kodo to make him that much cooler. Elsa and Anna would be Dwarves of Ironforge, because they live in a kingdom next to a snowy mountain, they wear hair braids, and Anna has a desire for adventure like Brann Bronzebeard while Elsa is duty-bound to serve as the queen, much like Magni. Of course, it would mean having to make them a lot shorter, but that's beside the point. Moana and her people are Worgen. They live on an isolated island because Chief Tui has forbidden them from going beyond the reef/wall, and their island has fallen prey to a darkness/curse. Moana's struggle lies in not only balancing her love for her people and her love for the sea, but in maintaining her humanity against her bestial side. (Again, due to the tropical island setting, the more popular choice of race for Moana would be a Troll, but the Trolls are more Aztec/Caribbean oriented, and I'm sorry, but there's no way Moana would ever be a Troll and speak with that accent). Toothless and the rest of the dragons are from the Dragonflights. They can't change into humanoids, to make sure Hiccup and friends can still ride on them, but they do embody the powers and attributes of their respective coloured Flights(Hookfang, a Red Dragon, can breathe cleansing fire, and prizes life; Barf and Belch, a Green Dragon, can control dreams; Meatlug, a Bronze Dragon, watches over the passage of time; Stormfly, a Blue Dragon, presides over the study of magic; and Toothless, a Black Dragon, watches over the earth). As a Black Dragon, Toothless would receive the most negative press from the Berk Orcs, since he's one of the children of Deathwing the Destroyer, and would have to work really hard to make friends with the Vikings. The Guardians would be demigods chosen to protect the realm of Azeroth from the Burning Legion. Their species would be determined by where they live- North would be a Dwarf demigod, due to his beard, his warrior spirit, his inventive nature and his choice to live in the freezing north of Azeroth; Sandy would be an demigod resembling a Golden Dragon, due to the fact that the dream weaver in Warcraft is also a Dragon, Ysera: Toothiana would be a Night Elf demigod like Cenarius, but she'd be half-owl(or hummingbird) instead of half-deer; Bunny would also be a demigod of the Night Elves, due to his role as a nature protector, but because he's the only completely animalistic Guardian, he'd be one of the Ancients, like Goldrinn or Agamaggan. Eugene Fitzherbert is a runaway robber perhaps orphaned during the fall of Stormwind, who passed near Dalaran on his robbing escapades and came across Rapunzel in her tower. Te Fiti is a relation of Therazane the Stonemother, one of the Elemental Lords, and one of the main deities worshipped by Moana's village.